Problem: How many positive integer values of $x$ are solutions to the inequality $10 < -x + 13$?
Answer: We first solve the inequality: \begin{align*}
10 & < -x + 13\\
-3 & < -x\\
3 & > x. \end{align*} The only positive integers less than 3 are 1 and 2, for a total of $\boxed{2}$ solutions.